The Beauty and the Gypsy
by Childoftime15
Summary: Belle's father Maurice finally gets his invention to work and decides to take it to the fair in Paris to change both his, and his daughter's life for the better. Taking Belle along, she finally gets the adventure she's always wished for, and in the midst of beautiful Paris and the Festival of Fools being just days away, a masked man catches her eye like no man ever has.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes I know, yet another new story, but don't worry I'm currently working on the new chapter to Across Oceans of Time. :) I won't abandon it. xD**

**For anyone looking for accuracy to the beginning of Beauty and the Beast, I have adjusted a few details such as time and description, like how long it will take Maurice to get to the fair (in the movie, it was evening and he 'should have been there already', but in this one they are going to Paris which will be a day and a half to get there. Also, he would be riding in a carriage big enough for two people instead of riding on Philippe. :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Inventor's Daughter**

In a little provincial town far off into the countryside of France lived an inventor's daughter, a girl who was vastly different than anyone else in town for she dreamed of adventure, brave men, mystery, and true love. Such a strange beauty, everyone would say. Everywhere behind her back, whispers floated about how she must get it from her equally as odd father. No, Belle did not fit in with the stereotypical, single woman in their little community needless to say...

Belle was just leaving the bookstore with a new book she borrowed, and this wasn't the first time she felt guilty for not having enough money to actually purchase them, the owner was far too kind to her and often would simply let her pick one out as long as she returned it. She couldn't count how much he must be losing out on with the 'rentals' he would give her. Smiling sweetly at the thought of his kindness, she was truly fortunate for the life she had. Still she couldn't shake the tiny little feeling deep inside her that wanted more. She was so grateful for everything she had, for the life her father provided her and although it wasn't luxurious, she didn't need much to be happy. Her books were enough, right? She snuffed out the yearning and began walking back home knowing it would only return all too soon. Off in the distance she could hear an unmistakable voice calling her name, a smug, arrogant voice. One she did not care to listen to. Keeping her eyes glued to the pages of her new book, she walked faster, weaving in between the town's folk trying her best to lose the town throb.

"Belle, wait!"

Just as she was about to enter her gate to her home a hand grabbed her shoulder stopping before she could even reach the latch. "Belle, I'm surprised you can even walk so fast with you..._ reading._" Gaston said in disdain. Belle rolled her eyes, "some of us are able to do _more_ than on thing at a time, Gaston." Gaston puffed up proudly while exclaiming, "I can eat five dozen eggs while flexing my biceps, want come to the tavern with me and watch?" Belle grimaced, _no not really._ "I'm sorry Gaston, but I have too much to do today, I have to help papa with his invention. Another time perhaps?"

"_Belle~!" _Gaston whined, "I'm sure the old man can handle his crazy contraptions on his own, why don't you join me and –"

"They're not crazy, Gaston! Just because you don't understand it does not mean you have to be so rude." _And... and closed minded!_ "Good day, Gaston." She said forcefully, as she quickly walked away from him closing her gate. Dismissing him without a further thought, Gaston gritted his teeth. How _dare_ _she! _When Belle got into her house, an explosion of smoke came from the doors and chimney, Belle rushed to the cellar where she knew he was working on his latest invention. She threw the doors open and was assaulted with smoke and dust. Her father was already exhausted from fighting with yet another one of his revolutionary ideas, and was bouncing about after freeing himself from inside a barrel. Maurice cursed colorful words as he squeezed out of the plank-like skirt and incidentally squeezed out of his trousers at the same time. Belle's father kicked the metal contraption that had steam hissing from the boiler in frustration and was about ready to dismember it!

"Papa?!" Belle called out around all the commotion.

"Dog Gone it!"

"Are you alright, Papa?" Belle coughed as she went to her father, who was stumbling still with the planks. "I-I'm about ready to give up, on this... h-hunk of junk!" Maurice growled as he kicked the machine. Belle smiled and shook her head, this wasn't the first time he had reached this point, and it certainly wouldn't be the last and frankly it amused her. "You always say that," She said. "I mean it this time!" He shouted back, and again it wasn't the first time he had said that as well.

"I'm never going to get this bone-headed contraption to work!" He pointed at it, as if to scolding it. Maurice had clearly had it with the invention, at least until he had cooled off and thought of another way to go about it. "Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow-"

"Hmph!"

"-And be a world's famous inventor~!" Belle knew how to get him fired up again, it worked every time, her father fantasized at being recognized as brilliant man bringing revolutionary ideas to life... and not some looney who lived at the end of the road. "You really believe that?" He asked, looking as if she was crazier than he was. "I always have, Papa." A sudden burst of energy surged through him once more and he was once again, energizing him to do just that, and to prove the world he was a great inventor and if not to prove the world, than to prove that his daughter was not crazy for believing in a poor old fool. "Well what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He got under the the furnace, "hand me that... that dog legged clincher there there." Belle reached into a tool box and pulled out odd looking tool with coils bouncing from it.

"So, did you have a good time in town today?" Her father asked while clanks and banging could be heard. "Well I got a new book..." Belle replied as she walked over. "Papa... do you think I'm _odd?"_ "My daughter odd?! Where would you get an idea like that?" Maurice says as he pulls himself out from under the stove, his eyes being magnified making him look ridiculous. "Oh, I don't know... It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to..." Belle hugged her book, as though they were really her only friends. There were her only consolation when she needed comfort or to not feel so alone. "What about Gaston? He's a hansom fella."

Belle rolled her eyes, "he's hansom alright. And rude and conceited and- oh papa, he's not the one for me." She sat by the fireplace with her head resting on her palm and the book in her lap, she was near two and twenty way past the proper age of marrying. But she could never just settle down with someone she barely knew in an arrange marriage, and Gaston wasn't even an option. _Hah the thought just makes me sick. Could you imagine, Madam Gaston?!_

"Well, don't you worry, 'cause this inventions going to be a start of new life for us- I think that's done it. _Let's give it a try."_ Maurice pulls the lever, and a blow horn sounded with smoke coming from the exhaust pipe, he cover his ears and prepared for the worst, and Belle ducked as well. But when he didn't hear the impending _BOOM!_ Maurice looked up and saw that it was jittering and purring like a kitten. The gadgets were all working together, the coils and gears all did what they should, until an axe began to chop away at log and threw it over their heads and into a wood pile. "It works!" Belle exclaimed.

"It does?" Maurice questioned, looked back at his machine, "it does!" He said with excitement. "Papa you did it! You really did it!" Belle hugged her father, perhaps this _would_ be a new start for them, this could change their lives! "It's up to Philippe, girl. I'm off to the fair!" They loaded the woodcutter onto a carriage and prepared Philip for the ride. "Papa, take care of yourself. Make sure to eat what I've given you, and please, make sure you don't get lost!" Maurice just laughed and patted his daughter on the shoulder, "come on Belle, give me some more credit than that. It's only in Paris, a day's ride from here, besides I've been there once or twice before with your mother!" Belle smiled sadly, that may have been so, but that was before she was born and she had died during child birth, it had been quite some time between then and now.

"You know, Belle... you _could_ go with me? I may be the local crazy, but we have some friends willing to watch the chickens and goats while we are gone." He said, with a knowing smile, he could tell how much she wanted to go with him and get out of the daunting routine they all have been in. A change of pace was always good for the soul.

"Oh papa, you mean it?!" Belle rushed up to her father where he was gathering the reins, "absolutely! Besides, it had been a long time since we took a father-daughter trip- too long if you ask me." Belle smiled big and animatedly moved her hands, "Ok, ok. Hold on let me pack more food, and get my cloak!" Her father laughed at her enthusiasm and called after her as she ran to the house. "No rush dear, take all the time you need!"

Belle rushed into the house and grabbed cloth to hold a block of cheese and bread and swiped her clock of the hanger, closing the door behind her she made sure to lock the door and sat next to her father with her book in hand. "Ready, Belle?" She smile, "ready!"

And they headed off, everyone waving goodbye and on their way, Maurice stopped by the Barber's Shop and called out to his good friend Andre. "Andre! How are you? Care to do an old friend a favor?" A man with a big snowy beard popped his head out of the window above them and greeted them, 'bonjour, _monsieur_ Maurice! What can I do you for?" The inventor laughed, "well you see, Belle and I are leaving for the fair, and will be gone for a few days and I need someone to look after the chicken coop and the goats. You would mind feeding them while we are away, if it's not too much that is?"

"Non, non, I will see to it in the mornings before I open up shop."

Maurice sighed in relief, "Thank you so much my friend."

And with that, they continued on their way. The sun had already begun to set by time they crossed the bridge to the forest and the wind picked up, but still they trudged on. After an hour or so of traveling through the forest, Belle with the map, they reached a fork in the road. Maurice looked and booth paths and didn't know which side to take. Left looked fairly safer while right was eerily dark and the trees all dead.

"Well I think we should go right." He said starting to steer Philip in that direction, "It's a shortcut I'm sure."

"Papa wait, I don't think we should go that way, the map says that the road on the left leads straight Paris." Belle said, as she placed her hand on his. Her father looked at her questionably, "well... if you say so dear." And with that, they took the path on the left, much to Philippe's relief.

When night approached and the stars were shining brightly, they finally met the half way marker and pulled up to the small inn called the _La Lune_ in a trades town. The trade town was called Dainville, the roads were slightly broken and the people as well. They pulled the carriage over to the side and placed Phillippe into the stable. Belle patted him on the nose and kissed him goodnight, to which he neighed back. "Two rooms please." Belle's father asked a burly man who was sitting at the front desk. The man nodded and gave him two keys. "Five francs, _monsieur_" He handed over the money and they headed upstairs, but to Belle's discomfort, the innkeeper kept his gaze on her a little too long for her liking. She hurried to her father's side as they went upstairs casting a side glaces to the man, to find him shaking his head and chuckling. Once they finally made it to their room, Belle sighed loudly, they had been traveling most of the day and they were weary from the road.

"Belle, I'm across the room should you need anything." Belle nodded and thanked her father.

"Goodnight, papa"

"Goodnight my Belle."

Closing the door, Belle got ready for bed and went to the vanity sitting by the window and began to comb her hair. She wondered what it would be like once her father's invention sold or possibly was asked to make more, would they continue to live in their small little town or perhaps move? How long would they stay in Paris? She had never been to the heart of France before, she was all excited for the night to be over and back on the road. They would be there by noon tomorrow, plenty of time should they wish to sight see once their dealings were done! She smiled back at the looking glass and giggled in a girlish anticipation, it was only to Paris but traveling and seeing new things were always her dream, and finally she got to have a taste of it!

With that thought in mind, she tucked herself in and waiting to wake at first light.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts are. :) And Clopin will be arriving very soon, I promise! xD Gotta build it up, ya know? Hehe ;)**


	2. Welcome to Paris

**Hey everyone, I'm so happy with the reviews I received! I didn't think anyone was really going to read this story haha. xD Actually this was the chapter that had me writing this fanfic in the first place, lol it was the scene where she first meets Clopin that I wrote for my tumblr rp account lol and ever since then I've just been in love with these two. Also, because of my MV that I made for them... I'm not obsessed... *shhhhh* **

**For the reviewers, thank you for all your words, I am so thankful for them and especially BlueAlice9! I am so happy you liked this story spite it being only one chapter in. haha I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2** – Welcome to Paris

The next morning came quickly and as soon as first morning light stirred her, Belle woke with a start and jumped out of bed changing into the blue and white dress from yesterday. She was up before her father even got the chance to set his feet on the floor. Belle knocked on the door an called after him.

"Papa, are you up yet? We must be on our way soon if we wish to be in Paris by noon time!" She heard some groaning and later on some shuffling. She assumed her father was just changing out of his nightwear. "I'll be out shortly, would you mind reading Philippe for us, Belle?" Belle laughed, "of course papa. I'll see you outside." She went downstairs, this time the innkeeper missing from the front desk (to her relief), and went to the stables to strap Philippe to the carriage.

"_Bonjour_ Philippe! Today we will be in Paris, isn't that exciting?! Oh I can't wait, small folk like us getting lost and seeing new sights; new people!" She hugged the trusty steed in her excitement and then placed the bit into his mouth and gathered the reins.

"It'll be a new adventure..." Belle said breathlessly, all the while with a singing heart.

"Belle, is everything ready? We must be on our way before the sun is too high." Maurice called after her, placing his cloak over his shoulders while trotting over to carriage.

"Yes, papa. Everything is in order, hurry papa; hurry!" Shamelessly Belle rushed her father upon his seat with perhaps too much enthusiasm and urgency. Maurice just laughed and shook his head, he did not hold it against the girl though, he knew how much this meant to his daughter. She was a big dreamer among a flock of little people who were content and satisfied with crumbs.

No,

his Belle wished for more from this big wide world, and she was poorly placed in the small town of routine and repetition where she would be smothered and placed in the shade, stunting her growth. No. Not today, today he would throw her into the wind, watch her magnificent wings spread, and bask in her shadow they block out the sun.

That's is what he truly wished for his beautiful daughter, his Belle, for her to find a place of belonging that he knew existed. And if it was not Paris, if it was further, he would take her. Where ever this place was, even if it was far, far away from him he would find it. For her.

"Papa, are you ok? We should be heading off now." Belle placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. Maurice stuttered while clearing his thoughts and shook the reins making Philippe jump into action.

It was a good two and half hours of non-stop traveling before Belle saw in the distance and gasped, it was her, Notre Dame herself! Standing tall and strong, standing for those who cannot and providing sanctuary to ones in need. And then off to the side, running through the city of Paris was La Seine. It was more than she imagined it would be, she wanted to see everything! She had never been to the city before, and even so she felt that it was a more hectic than what she envisioned. Yes, people bustling around and the market busy as it should be, but it was more... festive. Was something happening?

"Ah Belle, it looks like everyone is setting up for the Feast of Fools! I can't believe it's that time of year already. I can't remember the last time I was in town for the it." Maurice laughed, of course he did, it was actually the day he met Belle's mother, he remembers with a heavy heart. "It's tomorrow; what do you think Belle, should we stay for it?" He smiled, knowing the answer already.

"Oh papa, can we!?" Belle jumped with elation, she would get the chance to see the festival that all of France raved about, and only she heard rumors of. Her father merely nodded while laughing, he was having way too much fun feeding her weakness. Belle looked around while they rode into the main square where more of the people had gathered, stringing up banners and bright colors. Maurice branched off to the left into a smaller street and there there was small gathering of people with as equally odd looking machinery, plump animals, and finely groomed horses.

This was the fair. A place to make profit and to make notary. It was held in a small cul-de-sac with judges moving from one display to the next, but all just seemed to stare and gawk at... well what ever it was that was riding on the carriage driving by Maurice. Everyone seemed to had stopped everything that they were doing and watched as the old man and what they assumed was his daughter unload the massive contraption from the wagon and onto the ground.

Maurice cleared his throat, albeit nervously. "Ladies and gentlemen! I have come here today to show you the future, no more cutting wood in the dead of winter, or slaving away under the August sun. What I have here with me today is a fully functional machine that will work in all conditions; a woodcutter that do not submit to the limitations of man. I give you The Lumberjack!"

By then all had gathered around Belle and her father and very intrigued with his invention. The judges came forth with the same curiosity but with a more critical eye.

"Show us, how does this work..." One with a handlebar mustache asked. Another man beside him began to poke at random spokes and tubes. "A-ah yes of course! Please for everyone's safety I must ask to keep your distance. I have brought some of my own lumber to use for demonstration. Now as you see here, I place the the wood here on the slab positioned right under the axe." Everyone watched closely and soon people who had once been busy decorating had left it to sit or hang from the roof of houses unfinished to watch Belle's father's demonstration.

Belle watched as the crowd grew and was becoming giddy with the attention her father was receiving, she prayed all would go smoothly and nothing would decide to act up. As she saw many faces that shown with wonder oddly enough she heard bells too.

"-And then you pull this lever and watch the magic begin!" As he did, the steam blew and the machine worked just as it did when they tested it at home, Belle was so happy she hopped on the balls of her feet and clapped. When the slab bounced up and chucked the wood over everyone's head and on to the wagon everyone cheered and clapped along with her. Everyone began to become closer and was shouting question after question, Maurice was joyfully overwhelmed. The older judge came before the man an pushed the people back.

"Now, now, I'm sure _monsieur_ here would like some space." And they did so, backing up they observed in awe. "Now then, _monsieur-_"

"Maurice," he offered.

"Ah, _monsieur_ Maurice, what you have here is very extraordinary! This could change all of France, it is so unique and could make you a very wealthy man! Do you plan to make more?" Maurice looked like he had finally seen the light, and it took him a moment to process the praise he had just received. "Oh... oh yes! Yes, of course sir." The man clapped his hands upon Maurice's shoulders with a big smile. "Ah! The answer I was hoping for. Tell me good sir, you have a home here yes?"

Maurice shook his head, "non, _monsieur_, my daughter and I live a day and half ride from here. We came specially for the fair."

"Oh, I see. Well that won't do at all, for you see if I am to sponsor a great inventor such as yourself, I must have them within visiting distance, even on short notice!" Both he and Belle gawked at him like fish out of water, _sponsor!?_ "M-me!? You wish to sponsor me, sir?" The mustached man laughed, "why yes of course! Any man here would be a fool not to, we could help each make great things, and importantly a good sum of money!" Belle's father shook his head eagerly while shaking his new sponsor's hand. He was finally going to be living his dream and doing what he loved.

"Tell me you have a place to stay?" The man pried.

"A-ah no, we were just about to go find a inn near the square..." Maurice said shyly.

"Do not concern yourself, I shall have a reservation waiting for you at _Les Contes De Fées_! When you are ready to retire go there and tell them that Jacques De Leur sent you. It is located back from where you came and on the far right of the main square, we shall talk more m_on ami_ the day after tomorrow. Enjoy the Feast of Fools and take a rest from your journey."

And so Jacques departed and so did they, the people slowly went back to what they were doing before and the two went to find the stables for the rest of the day and decided to window shop and enjoy the energy of pre-celebration. Belle could not remember the last time she and her father went out like this, it at this moment that she realized how suffocating she felt back at home; and she came to realize something...

She didn't wish to go back.

The sudden thought startled her greatly as that was where she was born, people she had known all her life lived in that small village, her father's most fondest memories where back there. A feeling of betrayal flooded her heart and guilt played on her thoughts, how could she think those things? No, she and her father belonged there, he would not wish to leave their home and she couldn't very well leave him. But for a small moment she could allow herself to believe that a day like this could be happen every day here in Paris, days filled with surprise and unexpectedness. Just for a moment...

"Belle, dear, did you hear me?" Belle snapped out her thoughts to find her father had been saying something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, papa. What were you saying?" Belle could feel the heat of embarrassment on her face.

"Haha, I said, to take this and go look for something for yourself. This is a fine day for a lady to go shopping, I think I will look for some tools, I will be needing them very soon." He chuckled. In most cases it was a common thing to accompany a lady while out in the market, and especially in Paris, it was not like their little town. However being from said town, this never occurred to Maurice and acted as if this was another stroll to the shops for Belle where nothing ever happened. _Oh papa..._ she though and smiled wearily. Still she took what he gave her and set off on her way.

Two hours had passed since then and Belle had just exited the little book shop on the corner she found after walking around the marketplace alleyways. The sun was already setting, casting fire across the sky. Moments went by as she placed it into memory and then making her way to the hotel that her father was waiting at, but before she could take another step, she noticed a small caravan draped in yellow and purple tapestries. Her curiosity was peaked as she neared the small group of children as she caught the last remains of an exciting tale of mischief.

"And the fox said to the small rabbit, (in a sly tone) 'come to my home in the hole and I promise you, those dogs will not find you and you will be safe, I swear!'" The man in the mask spoke with a fox puppet adorning a purple hat, much like his own. "The rabbit being naive believed the fox and followed him to his home in the ground, but once he was there he saw the fox preparing dinner. The rabbit then asked, 'Ah is it that time already, I will not trouble you too long for I'm sure after the sun has set the hounds will be back to their masters.' But the fox just shook his head and replied, '_Non_, my dear friend. Stay for dinner for I'm sure it will be delightful!'" The man rubbed the puppets hands together in a devious manner as if to project to the children the ominous foreshadowing of the ending of this tale.

"The rabbit thought nothing of it and thanked the fox for his generosity and asked if he could help to which the fox nodded and said, 'yes there is one thing you could help with! If you could crawl into the oven there, I think I may have left the bread in too long and I am too busy with cutting the carrots, you are small enough to fit in and pull it out. Would you mind too terribly to fetch it?' The rabbit nodded and happily went into the oven to get the bread, but when he got in he could not find anything inside. 'Fox, I think you may have forgotten to put bread in, there is none here!'" The man put the rabbit puppet side a small box to visualize it for the audience. "'Oh dear, did I really?!' Said the fox but with a smile he kicked the stove door shut trapping the rabbit inside and then proceeded to make dinner." The fox puppet went under the table but came back up again rubbing his tummy as if it was full from food.

Belle was impressed with the man's story-telling skills and found herself even enjoying the tale even though it was meant for the children.

"And that is why, _mon enfints,_ you must never trust a fox!" But while he said this, he looked up at the young woman who simply smiled back smartly with mischievous look in her eye, and he smiled back with a look of his own, "for they will invite you for dinner and that is the worse sort of invite of all!" All the children scattered after that when their parents began to call them and the man began to pack his things up.

"That was a very impressive tale, _monsieur_." Belle approached the caravan. The masked man looked to find that the young lady had not departed like the rest. "Ah, you flatter this poor gypsy, mademoiselle." She laughed smartly and placed to coins on the table of his cart. "What is this? _Mademoiselle_, I cannot accept this, please keep your money. One should not waste it on a simple puppet master." Belle just took it and placed it in his hand and closed it.

"_Non_, _monsieur_... If you are good at something, one must never refuse what they earn and deserve." Belle said kindly, her hands felt warm and small to the man even with his gloves and he was touched by her generosity. "You humble me, my lady... it is getting rather late, Miss-" He paused realizing he didn't know her name.

"Belle, _monsieur._"

"Ahh, _Mademoiselle_ Belle, a befitting name. I am Clopin Trouillefou, story-teller and puppet master at your service~!" He bowed extravagantly and she couldn't help but smile at the charming gesture.

"Clopin Trouillefou, a name I won't soon be forgetting I'm sure. Perhaps we will meet again, _monsieur_ Clopin? Tomorrow will be my first Festival of Fools, so I don't know what to expect, but maybe we will bump into one another." First time! Clopin stood shocked, how could this be? Of course not everyone attended the most loved event in all of Paris, nay France, but he had yet to have found one person who had not been to one yet! Of course that would explain why she did not no better of him... "_Mon ami_ I am positive we more than bump into one another, I assure you I will not be hard to find." Clopin assured her with a knowing smile, only filled with with a innocent childish mischievousness.

"Haha, well until then, _monsieur_ Clopin,"

"Until then, _La Belle."_

And with that she left him to pack up his wagon both somewhat eagerly awaiting the festival more than before...

* * *

**What did you guys think!? :D The scene with Clopin telling the story was something I actually wrote about a month before and was like, "this would be a great scene in a Belle/Clopin fanfic...**

**And that's how I got here... xD haha. But I hope it had you smile at they're cuteness like it did me. xD **

**As always please share your thoughts in the reviews! ^_^**


	3. Gaston

**I did some revisions to my grammar, but it might go through one more revision before the next chapter comes out! Sorry for the delay in this story please be patient with me! T_T**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Gaston**

It hadn't taken long for Belle to awaken, in fact she was well over at the mirror fixing her hair with a bright blue ribbon before she had heard the bustle of the town square and the loud cheer and song. A jolt of excitement went through her and she found that she could not put her blue slippers on fast enough!

"Papa, are you up yet?! The festival is beginning, it will be hard to get through the square if we do not leave soon." Belle called out from behind her father's door, she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, itching to run out into the masses. She heard an old laugh from inside his room and shuffling of clothing.

"Belle you go on, I may be a bit. I will find you when I ready. Just be careful, my daughter, yes?" Maurice said, and Belle reassured him she would be and dashed down the stairs and out the door.

When she exited the inn, dancing colors swarmed her vision and singing flooded her ears, a sense of wonder and adventure filled her heart and pumped through her veins. No one person dressed the same, and some even scarcely even _resembled_ a person but she all but laughed at the antics of the townspeople. One was even chancing another with that of a fish-head! Was _this_ the Festival of Fools?! Where indeed anyone and everyone could get away with almost anything they desired, all for the sake of a smile.

Even jest at the Prime Minister, Judge Frollo!

Tears were in her eyes when she saw a man riding on two ends of a horse and a man dressed as a king jumping on his hands to look like a jester walking instead, fascinated with all that was around her, she accidentally bumped into a man hunched over with a cloak draped over his large back, he was so startled and his first reaction was for him to hid his face. Shocked, she stepped back afraid she had knocked the man over.

"Oh I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Monsieur!" Belle said peering over him for a sign that he wasn't offended, but instead he hid his face even more with his hood and looked harder to the ground.

"Ah, I-It's alright, n-no harm done..." The man stuttered, trying to distance himself with each word that bumbled out of his covered lips. Belle felt it so curious that he acted in such a way, and especially on a day like this one, but not wanting to trouble him any further she nodded slightly and let the odd man slink into the masses of the dancing colors.

_How strange..._

Belle, continuing on she watched the banners bob up and down and noticed that even with the crowded streets that it seemed even more so up ahead and around a stage. As she began to make her way towards it, she was becoming increasingly more aware of how close everyone was. She was being bumped, shoved, and pushed in every which way possible and was growing even more frustrated that getting any closer to her destination was becoming more of a task than she first thought. Back home the festivals that they held were never like this, there would be children dancing and playing with streamers and playing games while the adults watched with jealous glee, wishing they were just as young, and her papa would bring his newest firework to show. At least those were always a success.

This though, this was more than a simple town gathering, more than a festival, it breathed life and moved as one; _she felt alive_.

Laughing from the pure energy and excitement when a line of people chained together danced around and cut through the people, nearly crashing into her in their carelessness, but she didn't mind. Belle wondered if it wouldn't for her father bringing her along, would she ever have gotten to see such a splendor... no, probably not. She was a girl trapt by small people and small minds back at home, and with her need to watch over her father she would have never been able to leave him behind to seek out the wonders of the great wide... _somewhere!_ A terrible guilt overcame her, how could she think that? Her father was never a burden and she loved him dearly, if it meant that he would be taken care of, she would live her life cooping the chickens, herding the cows, and making sure he didn't come to any harm while continuing his favorite pastime.

Still...

Belle sighed heavily ashamed with herself with thinking those thoughts, she knew that if she had to choose, she would stay, stay for her papa; but she could not deny the small little part of her that would ache to go. She was grateful that her father was not there to see her for her face had gone sour and her thoughts had sobered her cheerful mood. Even with so many around her, no one would see her, and she was glad. Was it possible to be so happy right here, at this moment, that you grew heavy hearted knowing it would come to an end all too soon? She was angry with herself that she had spoiled her free spirit that normally ruled her, and was shocked when she felt herself suddenly pulled into the arms of a man with bells.

"Oh," she gasped, it was Monsieur Clopin! He twirled her around in a whimsical waltz with his smile wide behind his mask his eyes seemed to glint as well, with a small hint of... _knowing._ Had he known she was standing there with the frown and eyes filled with conflict and sadness? Sadness from being so happy.

"You know, it's only once a year that we throw a party here in town. There are not many rules to be had on this day, but if there is to be one, it would be that no one should have such a gloomy face. Unless it is to be the brig or Judge Claude Frollo himself," Clopin added as a second thought. Belle laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you are right, Monsieur Clopin." she said.

"Of course I am!" Clopin then bowed grandly before her to prove himself. Belle's despair had been completely been swept away and she was once again in the festive mood. "Tell me mademoiselle, why such the long face, hm?" He asked, as he offered her his arm to guide her around the clusters of dancing people, to which she shyly grasped it and a path that seemed to open up leading them towards the center stage. "An old fool didn't pour his wine upon your dress did he?" He asked looking her over but only briefly realizing his rudeness, and averted his eyes. Belle forced herself not to laugh, he was trying to be sweet and it flattered her.

"No, no nothing of that sort..." she trailed off, not sure if she should speak her heart to a utter stranger. Back home, woman were seen and not heard but he seemed genuine in his concern and her trusting nature was too strong to keep the words from slowly forming. "I-Is it odd to miss something before it is gone?" She asked, feeling foolish.

"Ahh, you see the chickens hatch before they get the chance to." He said in understanding

Belle blushed feeling silly.

"But it's not foolish to feel that way as long as you know to enjoy what is

now_,_" he said. "Life does not end after today, and it is my duty and responsibility to make sure that the Feast comes again and again - as it should!" Clopin swept his hand flourishing in the air before her, "no need to be sad about that!"

Belle's smile was small, yes there will be many more after today, but there was no certainty she would be _here_ to see them. Her father was promised a stay at the inn by the generous man who now sponsors her father, but even then that would come to an end soon too, yes? When father has finished what he must, they would be on their way back home, back to her small, unexciting thoughtless village. Oh, she loved the people there, truly she did! She just did not love their ways, no wish for _more..._ it's true that a simple life can be happiness for many and nothing about that would Belle repute, but she did not yearn for that, she did not wish for just _that!_ Granted this was only Paris, a city none the less that would house people just as hers did and somewhere there would be a place bigger than this one, housing many more, and she would find people just the same as Gaston no matter where she looked, but even with him, there was always some sort of _spark _of good intentions in every man, right? People can always change, that is what Belle would continue to believe, but she knew that she could never feel the same as he did for her, no matter how much he may do so to be different.

But Paris first, for however long she is to be here, she will enjoy what is _now._

"You are not from here, are you?" Belle looked up at the question that broke her thoughts.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked, she tried to convince herself it wasn't an entirely a stupid question just because it seemed a little too obvious. It was a big city after all.

"Well I for one have never heard of a residence of Paris never been to the Festival of Fools before, that, and I noticed you yesterday at the fairground with an... inventor?" Clopin's head was cocked sideways, he spoke hesitantly after seeing the realization upon Belle's face, Belle felt mildly alarmed that he had known her before she saw him at his wagon and yet said nothing, but she reasoned with herself and tried to make herself feel as though it truly was a coincidence that she had stumbled upon him as he must have on her.

"'Tis my duty to know all within these walls of my home, Mademoiselle, and on the day where I am the Herald of the Foolish, the Conductor of Mischief, _Prince de Sots_, and nothing more than a servant to entertainment. I swear, La Belle." Clopin's voice was beautiful, lilting sound. It held the familiar sound of her own Frenchman, but had the warm, deep gypsy undertone. Yes, it was very lovely; perfect for storytelling.

Belle nodded to him, believing that he meant no harm, "yes I see, and what does this _Prince de Sots_ do, Monsieur?!"

Clopin's worry melted away at her joining his little game, surely glad that she did not think ill of him from not saying anything the other day. "Oh, the most important thing _to do,_ Mademoiselle! Steal the spotlight from _Monsieur Claude Frollo!_"

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the front of the stage, the one she had been fighting the crowd to get to and Clopin had delivered her there effortlessly without her ever taken notice. Belle looked around her to find people sitting on benches or more commonly people standing close together holding large mugs of ale or mead. She looked back to Clopin only to find that he was no longer beside her but up on stage prancing gaily while getting everyone's attention when Judge Claude Frollo appeared in his intimidating, iron carriage pulled by his guards.

"Come one, _come all!_" He suddenly appeared beside Judge Frollo, daring to mock him in the open. "Hurry, hurry, here's your change see the _mystery_ and _romance!_"

"Come one, come all!" He shouted out again, "see the finest girl in France, make an entrance to _entrance_! Dance La Esmeralda, _DANCE!"_ And in a puff of bright smoke, gone was Clopin and in his place was indeed a beautiful woman adorning a seductive red dress _meant_ to impress. Her dancing was provocative and unique, belonging solely to the gypsies. Her abilities were very impressive and Belle found herself admiring how she must have had to discipline her body rigorously for many years to perform the way she did. When it came to the end, Belle was not ashamed to have joined the many others in tossing a few francs upon the stage if not for the appreciation for pure talent.

Clopin had magically reappeared beside Esmeralda as the shouts and praises were at a peak, both taking a bow for showmanship, and in the rain of coins he saw Belle tossing the francs and placed a his hat over heart in bowed again. This caused Belle to blush again, she only intended pay as deserved, but he had directed his gratitude directly to her, as if she had been the only one to have thrown alms.

Once all was cleared off, Esmeralda had gathered the money in an old purple hat and rushed off to another tent, probably changing so she could enjoy the day herself.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is! You know exactly what's in store!" Clopin carried on the show, bringing up the next order of business of his Foolish Duty. "Now's the time we laugh until our sides are sore, now's the time we crown the King of _Fools!_" Clopin said excitedly, but Belle suddenly didn't think she liked where this was leading… "You all remember last years king!?" A man who was too drunk to sit properly sat on a throne carried by the people went by her.

"So! Make a face that's horrible and frightening, make a face that gruesome as gargoyle's wing, for the face that's the ugliest, will be the king of fools!" Clopin sang while pulling men with masks up on stage and was disappointed in the poor attempts of the masks.

"Why!?"

The crowd screamed back, "TOPSY TURVY!"

"Ugly people, forget your shyness!"

They shouted back again and this time Belle did as well, she decided that she was just new to this and was overreacting.

"You could soon be called Your Highness!" He sang.

Belle watched as the man she had bumped into earlier had approached the stage as Esmerelda pulled him up. Something in her made her feel uneasy, it's true that all the men up there had volunteered to be up there in hopes to be King for a day, but when she saw him earlier he looked so unsure and… fragile. Something told her he did not truly know what it was he was up there for.

"Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!" Clopin started down the line, along with the dancer, pulling one mask after another, all of whom would make an ugly face trying to win favor with the people. All of which they booed at and then was butted off the platform by a goat and into the mud (to which Belle hastily moved aside trying to avoid being splashed.) When they arrived to the final man, Esmerelda went to pull the mask off, but when it stayed she gasped in shock to realize it wasn't a mask, but the man's face!

"That's no mask!" A man next to her said horrified, pointing his finger at the disfigured man.

"It's his face!" Another woman said a little farther away from her.

"It's hideous…" Another said. All around her, Belle was hearing whispers and cruel jokes being said and it began to fuel anger in her.

"It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" A man said at last, and soon the whispers became no longer that but loud chatter and gasps.

Belle looked around her and saw their reactions and faces, it was then that she knew she was right… true France was a bigger town and somewhere there would be a place bigger than this, and everywhere she went, Belle knew that she would always find a _Gaston_.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry, I hope you will wait a little longer, I have rekindled my love for these two, it's just been a little hard for me lately for with my illness, and the vertigo I had gotten not too long ago. :(**


End file.
